


Tumblr Fic 50: Strength

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Endurance - Freeform, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marathon Sex, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Top Stiles Stilinski, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: If it had been good before Stiles’ magic matured into strength and stamina and power — and it had beengood— now it was phenomenal.





	Tumblr Fic 50: Strength

If it had been good before Stiles’ magic matured into strength and stamina and power — and it had been _good_ — now it was phenomenal.

Stiles rolled his hips on a long, slow push, and Derek bit down harder. Usually he’d be howling by now. But they were in a hotel, in the territory of a pack who were trying very hard to convince their visitors that they were powerful and worth knowing. Announcing to them, via sex noises, that they were neither intimidated by their hosts, nor particularly impressed with anything they’d seen so far, would not go down well.

Stiles had gone down on Derek only seconds after the door to their room had closed. He’d sucked in Derek’s cock as if he’d not tasted it for weeks, rather than hours, then just after Derek came had pulled off and flipped Derek over and thrust inside.

He’d come in seconds, and then just kept fucking.

Derek had lost count of the minutes or hours he’d been on his knees. There was a wet-patch under his cock on the stark-white hotel sheets, and the sound of the lube Stiles had eventually added to was wet in his ears, and the sweat on his back was wet between his skin and Stiles’ chest.

“Bet their Alpha can’t take it like you, Der. Bet he doesn’t know your power. My spark can feed off you for hours.” He dug his nails into Derek’s side and bit at Derek’s neck, rolling and rolling and grinding his cock, trying to get deeper. “I swear I could fuck you for days.”

Derek ungripped his teeth from the sheets and let his fangs grow and growled around them as he moaned out, “ _Please_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/172268919011/if-it-had-been-good-before-stiles-magic-matured) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com). NSFW.


End file.
